


For You

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Roxy finally meet, but Dirk's lack of social interaction while growing up makes him act weird. He decides to give Roxy a gift to make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

_Bang bang bang._

That’s all she’d heard from the roof for days! It was starting to give her a huge headache, but Dirk kept telling her to just wait it out, it would all be worth it when he was done.

_Bang bang bang._

What the hell was he doing up there!?

When he first showed up she was thrilled to see another human! She’d been brought up by the Carapacians, so her first time seeing Dirk had quite literally been the first time she’d ever seen someone from her own race. It was exciting for her but Dirk seemed freaked out, which made her wonder why the hell he traveled all the way to her neighborhood if he was just going to squirrel around on the roof and avoid her!

In Dirk’s defense, he’d never been around anyone. Talking to Roxy and Jake and Jane online was one thing, but seeing another person, another living being, was quite another. He’d been all alone his entire life and didn’t know how to behave. Suddenly he was very unsure of himself, and it was a horribly uncomfortable feeling.

Soon he realized Roxy was probably feeling put off by his behavior. But it wasn’t her, it was entirely him! But after the nights they’d spent awake with each other, calming each other down after fits of depression where each of them bemoaned being the last two humans on Earth, and so far away from each other, mere words seemed cheap. He wanted to do something for her.

But what? Arrange a booze scavenger hunt? Yeah that was stupid. What the hell would Roxy appreciate, short of appearifying their friends?

And when he looked off her rooftop he got an idea.

And so he’d been up there for days, crafting his gift. Occasionally he would scurry into Roxy’s house, shoo her out of her own room, appearify several or more things, then hide them from her view as he returned to the rooftop.

GG: So he won’t tell you what he’s doing?

TG: no!! and he coms in here and uses my appaprifire and wont tell me what hes doing up there

TG: *afapifier

TG: *appearifier

GG: :o

TG: i cheked it and hes got it set 2 the same coordidnates i use

TG: were i get pumkins from

TG: and jakes

TG: his eyeland

GG: Island?

TG: yes that jakes isnald

TG: *island

GG: Umm… Maybe he’s baking you delicious pumpkin pies? With some kind of jungle spice only Jake can get for him?

_CRASH_

What the hell was that?? It sure wasn’t a fucking pumpkin pie!

Roxy left her computer and hurried toward the roof to see if Dirk was alright, but he’d apparently anticipated her hurrying toward him and met her at the door to the roof.

“Everything’s fine. I didn’t break anything of yours or mine. Continue to remain downstairs.” He slammed the door, groaning to himself again how stiff and weird he sounded around actual people. Why was talking online so much easier?? When he was actually looking at Roxy and having to speak to her without the benefit of a backspace key it got weird!

He sighed and got back to work.

Roxy frowned and went back to her computer, flopping into her chair like she expected Jane to be able to see her.

TG: he isn’t bakin pumpins pie i just herd a crash

TG: on my roof

TG: *pumpkin

GG: Is he alright?

TG: hes fine

TG: he beat me 2 the door and told me to go away

GG: That doesn’t sound like him…

TG: okay he said it diffrnt than i did

TG: but he ttly ment go away

TG: i kindfa wish he never showd up

TG: i mean if all hes gonan do is b rude and liv on ym roof

TG: its getten kinda annoying

TG: u kno

TG: *getting

The strange noises died off by the next day, but Dirk still did not come down. Roxy briefly wondered how he was going to the bathroom, then decided she didn’t want to dwell on it too much.

Finally, Dirk came down from the roof, and knocked on Roxy’s door (even though it was open) instead of barging in.

“Oh hey. Finally done with your project?” Roxy asked, a half empty martini glass in her hand.

“Yeah. Come see.” He motioned her to come with him. She knocked back the rest of her drink and left the glass on her desk, following Dirk up to the roof.

“Close your eyes,” Dirk said right before they emerged. Roxy did as he asked, letting him lead her to where he wanted. He stood her at the far end of her roof for the best view, then told her to look.

When Roxy opened her eyes she saw that the top of her roof was now lined with rows of troughs filled with dirt and little green plant buds of differing shapes peeking through. Metal arcs rounded over the tops of each trough, a sprinkling system Dirk had built to water her new rooftop garden.

“…Since you feed your neighbors, I thought… You might like to grow some different kinds, instead of stealing them.” Dirk explained, muttering. Was this too big? Was it weird? Would Roxy understand what he was doing here? He cared about her, truly, even if his aloof behavior seemed contradictory to that statement.

Roxy just stared at all the troughs and imagined all the food she could give to her neighbors. Tears sprung to her eyes as she imagined the possibility that one day none of them would be hungry. Well, one rooftop garden was probably not enough to feed all of the Carapacians in her neighborhood, but with this much, she could help so many more of them than she could before!

“But…Where did you get dirt??” Roxy’s neighborhood was surrounded by water! She only knew what dirt was thanks to the internet. It was quite a sight to see it for real.

“From Jake. There’s tons of it on his island, he’s got dirt to spare.”

“And the seeds…?”

“The girl you appropriate pumpkins from. She put seed envelopes inside pumpkins and I appearified those.”

“I… Thank you, Dirk.” She turned to him, her voice soft. She hugged him tightly, not minding this time when he froze up in response to her touch, slowly and hesitantly hugging her back. Roxy was the first person to ever hug him, so it still felt weird, and at first he’d wondered what the point of this gesture was, but it felt… Kind of nice.


End file.
